Trip to the mall, gone bad
by broken-Angel-requiem-Soul
Summary: AU. Who knew a shopping trip could've give Hinata an unoffical husband? But with the tension between the Hyuuga and Namikaze clans, could their love never be? HinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Trip to the Mall, gone bad**

**Let's go shopping****!:**

* * *

_'How did I get into this?' _Neji thought gloomily '_Oh yeah. Because I didn't want to train with Hanabi today.'_

* * *

**--**

_The morning was not the best for Neji, one might say. Firstly, because he was still with his old team and thanks to __Gai's__... unique way of training, he was awfully sore, and his stomach felt like it was doing fifty back flips a minute (he had to drink something like 15 raw eggs, orange juice, milk—and other things that together, are just to gross to mention)._

_Secondly; he woke up at noon, and by then all of the hot water for showering/bathing had gone. Unfortunately for him he didn't realize the time, and took a shower. If it were not for all those years of hiding his emotions he would have yelled and cursed about the freezing water that was pouring over him like rain._

_And thirdly, he was in no mood to deal with Hanabi. That, of course, wasn't to his uncle's pleasure, and since he had consented for Hinata to go with her friends earlier, he sent Neji to go with them. He is after all her guardian. And he can still remember how the other branch member smiled when he had told him that he was going with the heiress. He can still remember the smile and how he happily and quickly he escaped._

**--**

* * *

Neji had to suppress the growl he felt coming when he heard Hinata and Sakura talking about what they were going to do that day, after all, listening to his younger cousin talk about clothes and who was cute wasn't _his_ cup of tea.

"Hinata?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes Sakura?" Hinata said, looking at her friend

"Hinata, I don't think that Neji wants to be here." Sakura said while turning her head towards the male Hyuuga. Hinata looked back, nodding saying, "You're right Sakura, I hope we run into Lee or Tenten so we might have a chance of ditching him." Then Sakura said in an extremely happy tone, "I hope so, but personally I hope we run into Tenten because I don't want Lee annoying me." They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hey lets go into that store everything is 50 per cent off!" Sakura stated after seeing a big yellow sign that had on it '50 PERCENT OFF EVERYTHING'

"Lets go." Hinata agreed and walked faster to keep up with the pace. And while they were walking to the shop they heard a voice calling them.

"Sakura! Hinata! Wait up!" They stopped and turn to see Ino running after them. After she caught up with them she ended up catching her breath while she asked, "Where are ya'll going?"

"To that shop," Hinata answered, and pointed to said shop. "They're having a sale and everything is 50 percent off."

"50 percent off?" Ino said, practically screaming. "Yes…" Sakura answered

"Then why are we still doing here? C'mon before they close!" Said Ino, grabbing Hinata with one hand and Sakura with the other, and sprinting towards the store.

They were all surprised that Ino could still run after such a short rest. After a few seconds of walking around, Sakura was thinking up a scheme in her head when she saw Ino talking to a boy that worked at the store, and decided to walk over there with Hinata to join them. Who knows she might need something to protect her from Ino's wrath. So she snatched Hinata, and strode over.

"Look, Hinata," Sakura stated, getting Ino's attention, "The sign said everything is 50 percent off and I guess Ino wants 50 percent of his clothes off. Poor boy, he'd better run."

Sakura leaned on Hinata for support because she was laughing and Ino could decide to attack when her defences were low; and this way Ino wouldn't want the Hyuuga Clan _**and**_ the Hokage after her because she punched them _**both**_ through a wall. Ino was so vexed that she didn't notice that boy they were laughing about had left.

Slowly the giggles stopped as they felt an immense killing intent somewhere close by and a hateful glare burning through their skulls. With the craftiness Hinata had acquired when she was young, she used a substitution and left Sakura by herself. She did feel bad, however. When Ino is like that, it is better not to get in the way, and she usually gets that way when Sakura is around her.

Surprisingly, the jutsu landed her in the book aisle; not that she minded in the least, she loved reading books - especially about romance. Something caught her eye, it was a ninja version of _Romeo and Juliet_ and having read the summary on the back of the book, she began to read the first chapter.

Halfway through the ANBU's speech about the two families fruitless battles and how the people were afraid to leave their homes because of fear of being killed, someone knocked into her.

"Sorry." The guy said, ducking behind her and peeking round the corner every now and then until he was sure that what was after him was gone.

"Yeah... er, um, sorry 'bout that, but I needed to hide and you seemed to provide good cover." He said, standing his full height (he was as tall - if not taller than Neji) and she had to look up at him, and he gave her a sheepish grin and was rubbing the back of his head with one hand. The colour of his hair was weird too, even though it was blonde like Ino, it was a darker shade of it.

A light blush started to cover her face and it only darken when she saw his eyes. Again like Ino's his eyes were blue - but the shade of blue...she couldn't describe it, it was something akin to the sky.

"Hey, um, do you have a fever? Your face is all red." He put his other hand that wasn't behind his head and put it to the girl cheek, that only caused the blush on her face to become a deep red and she was blinking to keep herself from fainting (she was failing) and the red started to creep down her neck. The boy (thinking the fever had gotten worse) lowered his head and their faces were but a few inches away.

Hinata had to will herself to look away because if she didn't, she knew she would give way and faint... right into the strangers chest. The man having dimly gotten the idea that she was perhaps uncomfortable with their position let go of her face and backed away. He flashed her a wolf grin and parted ways. Poor Hinata seemed in a daze for two more minutes before Sakura and Ino came, telling her that they were ready to go to another store, she acquiesced and they left.

Even after two hours of shopping she couldn't seem to get him out of her head, and sighed melancholy at the though of not seeing him again, only to have Sakura ask if she was alright and she gave her a speedy response, so as not to let her friend worry about her. She was happy not to have Neji there (they somehow managed to escape him; and for one reason or another Neji wasn't using his Byakuugan to find them) otherwise the first thing that would come to his mind was that she was sick, or her feet were tired and they needed to go home.

It was around three in the afternoon when Sakura suggested they did enough, and Ino agreed, because she had a mission in the morning and she still had to get ready for it. They came back to the first store they went to and Hinata hesitantly told them that she wanted to buy a book, the one that she had read before they left the first time.

The Hyuuga heir began to feel very uncomfortable at how some of men in the store (and those looking in the mirror) were leering at her and wished Ino hadn't ask (force) her to wear those clothes. Right now she was dressed in figure-hugging outfit that consisted of dark blue shorts, with a shallow light pink V-neck shirt and a dark blue jacket that buttoned up (too bad for her Ino used a kunai to cut off all of the buttons from her stomach up).

Walking fast, she made it to the book section in record speed, only to bump into someone. Slowly she opened her eyes (she had closed them instinctively on impact) and saw her face was buried in someone's chest; she could barely see over his shoulder. Warily, she looked up and the blush on her face intensified when she saw who it was... the man that bumped into her earlier.

"Oh... its you. I was hoping to see you again, but didn't think it'll be here," he said with a laugh and put his hands behind his head in an casual manner.

"I-I'm here to get s-something." she finished and hated herself for stuttering; at least it wasn't as frequent as when she was younger. Hinata quickly put some distance between them and searched for the book she was reading earlier, only not to find and she began to worry about someone else having gotten the book before her.

"Looking for this?" The man inquired after seeing her fruitless search for the book that was perhaps the one in his hand. Holding it up Hinata was delighted that the book wasn't bought - yet.

Her companion seeing her expression change at the sight of book insisted, "Here, take it. You were reading it earlier and it wouldn't be right to take something someone else wants."

Hinata seemed hesitant but after he told her that she should have the book she took it gratefully and bowed to him.

"You don't have to bow, um... Miss...?" he trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga, eh?" he said more to himself than to her and a dark expression overtook his features.

"Kamikaze Naruto, Hinata." he extended his left hand, and the darken expression dissipated and she met his wither pale right one. He feigned a smile and left.

Sakura and Ino who saw almost everything, and immediately grilled Hinata for details, so much that she was immensely happy when Neji came. Babbling something about having to go and train with her father, she got away from her friends with a tell-tale blush.

* * *

"Dobe, finally I've find you. Didn't think I'd find you in a book store, though, I didn't know lower life forms could read." Naruto's companion stated bluntly.

"Shut it, teme. If I'm a 'lower life form' what are you since you are talking to one?" Naruto could only smirk in trimuph as his friend glared at him. A clever play on words from him. How odd. Usually with this pair it was the other way around.

**Author Notes:**

**Yes I am revising this story ****cuz**** I didn't want my first to go as ****uncontinued**** and since people seemed to like it I am doing this over. Hopefully, this story will be 15 chapters. And also, this story is dedicated to **Link Fangirl01. **More about the changes I've made about this story will be explained later on and I'd like to thank my beta: **pink phoenix** for reading and improving this story. Also this story is AU. If you have any questions ask. Also I have the originall up so you can compare and contrast the chapters and the writing.**


	2. Oh no, not again

﻿

**Trip to the Mall, gone bad:**

**Oh no, not again:**

* * *

It was the day after she had met Namikaze Naruto, and Hyuuga Hinata was walking aimlessly through the village. She had told her father that she had to train with her team-mates (that wasn't till the afternoon), and now she felt bored. Sakura was busy at the hospital and Ino was doing a mission that could take to the end of the week to complete.

Also she did not want to waste her cousin's time; she had already taken one day away from him and didn't want to take another. Her father would be mad if he knew that HIS daughter **lied **to him, but she was fortunate enough for him to think she wasn't capable of this. The art of lying was something she learned from Ino and Sakura, but she still hadn't perfected it.

As she turned the corner to the ramen stand she had to stop herself from bumping into a girl, but from the looks of it (hearts replaced the eyes and she had a dreamy smile on her lips, the works) she probably wouldn't have noticed. Looking around Hinata was surprised to see a semi-circle surrounding the ramen stand, which was usually empty.

After taking a closer look at the girls, with her Byakuugan, she noticed that every girl there and some guys looked like they had love sickness. Zooming in on the ramen stand, she saw it was Naruto and someone else she didn't know. They were the reason that the street was filled, and the ramen stand was getting paid more than usual.

A blush worked its way onto her face in a minute flat, Naruto was something she could look at all day without getting bored and not to mention his friend was hot as well. Silently Hinata decided that she was spending too much time with Ino.

The Byakuugan was still active when her blush intensified because Naruto _looked _at her – well, he looked in the general direction of her. Hurriedly deactivating her bloodline she turned and went to the opposite street, her chagrin from the situation made her face comparable to a tomato and besides; Sakura should be able to go on a break by now.

* * *

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura yelled, and she met her friend at the entrance to the hospital. "What are... don't tell me Kiba sent you here because of a combination move he did with Akamaru?" Before Sakura even finished her sentence she looked over Hinata from head to toe, making sure everything was okay.

"No, I'm fine Sakura-chan. I just came to see if you are able to go on a break."

"Hai, I'm done. On Mondays I get half-days. Do you want to go to lunch?" Sakura watched as her friend nodded and saw something peculiar about her and smirked as she asked, "Ne, Hinata-chan, since you didn't run here and you weren't sparring, why is your face pink?"

Sakura only watched as her friends face got redder.

"So who is it? Is it that guy from yesterday?"

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about, S-Sakura." Sakura's smirk turned into a grin as she realized that Hinata had probably met him.

"You're stuttering, Hinata." With practiced ease, Sakura turned her questioning gaze onto her friend and waited for her to cave.

"H-Hai. I did see him, b-but he was surrounded by a blockade of g-girls." She finished with her head bent and Sakura felt bad about bringing the subject up.

"Hey! Why don't we try that new restaurant? My treat." Not even brothering to listen her friend protests, Sakura dragged Hinata to the restaurant.

The restaurant had a welcoming feel to it and they had tables outside with umbrellas in the middle to keep the sun out. The girls decided to eat outside and they had just given the waiter their order, when someone screamed,

"Hina-chan!"

Both girls looked around at the mention of the name and saw on the rooftops across from them, they saw the boy that could make Hinata's face pink in a minute (also the nick name he gave her) and his friend from earlier was with him.

"H-Hello, Naruto-san."

"What's with the _san, _Hina-chan? No need to be formal." Naruto ask confused, and casually took a seat next to Hinata, while his friend hit him on the head - hard, I might add.

"Ow! Teme! What the heck was that for?!" Naruto screamed, and brought his hands up to stop the throbbing pain on his head and shield it in case the other young man decided to hit him again.

"Baka. You don't interrupt people when they are in a conversation, also, you don't give people names without knowing them intimately."

"What do you mean, interrupt? I didn't interrupt you, did I Hina-chan?" His confidence didn't waver. Three pairs of eyes stared intently at Hinata, waiting for her answer and from how red her face got, she was evidently uncomfortable with the attention she was getting.

"N-No, he d-didn't."

"See, teme?" Naruto was beaming with achievement. It was twice in that one week that he gotten over Sasuke's head. That's a new personal record.

"Tsk. That still doesn't explain why you gave her such an intimate name."

"Intimate? I didn't have sex with her." Naruto defend himself, while his companion hit his forehead, Sakura and Hinata blushed. (The latter more so than the former.)

"No, um, Naruto-san. I think you friend was saying why were you giving her a nick name when you don't know her well enough." Every one turned to the pink-haired girl as she explained it.

"Oh. Sasuke why couldn't have just said it like that instead of using fancy words like 'intimate'?" Both Sasuke and Sakura sighed, and vaguely, Sasuke wondered if being around the idiot to make himself look better was really worth the effort.

"A-Anyway Naruto-sa... kun what b-brings you here?" Hinata said hesitantly, trying to break up the tension around them.

"Oh, well me and teme here," Naruto stopped briefly pointing to his friend, "were getting rid of fan-girls and I saw you so I decided to join you... you don't mind, do you?"

"No."

"Oh yeah, introductions. Sasuke meet Hyuuga Hinata and..." Naruto seemed lost for words and started staring at Hinata's friend, hoping she'd catch on to his hint.

"Haruno Sakura."

"And Haruno Sakura. Hina-chan, Sakura-chan meet Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hi," Was all he said. Personally, he didn't like meeting new people. Who knows? They could be undercover fangirls.

_'Well, he's a man of few words._' Sakura thought.

"Hope you didn't take it the wrong way, but Sasuke isn't the talkative type, he's more… sullen." he said after seeing Hinata's demeanour change. And before Sasuke began to reply, a grey owl flew over the village, and headed towards the Hokage's building.

"Gomen, but we have to go." Both guys looked to see the two girls get up and pay for their meals.

"Ready, Hinata-chan?" Sakura looked over to see Hinata nod.

"G-Gomen."

That was the last thing the boys heard before they jumped the rooftop across from them and ran to the Hokage's office with other shinobi of the village.

And it was sometime after they left that Sakura realized that the Namikaze and the Uchiha clans are from Uzumaki no Kuni, Land of the Whirlpool.

**Author Notes:**

**Before ya'll say anything in the summary its **_AU_**, so I don't want to hear anything about how that is even possible or why I did it. Hope you like the interesting conversation they had. Wonder why they got called to the Hokage's office?**

**Anyway, I have a HSA for biology tomorrow and instead of studying I'm typing a chapter so please do me a favour and review and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta: **pink phoenixs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**


	3. Good goes bad

﻿

**Trip to the Mall, gone bad:**

**Good goes bad:**

* * *

All available ninjas from chunin and up were waiting in the Hokage office, and the tension was raising. Lady Tsunade did not usually did this unless for the Chuunin Exams, but it is early to start perorations for that now.

What else could it be?

Maybe she was promoting shinobis? But then she wouldn't have invited the jounins, and she would have did the promotions in private, so what was going on?

A simple glance around and Sakura noted that many of shinobi were chatting amongst themselves, apparently she wasn't the only one wondering about what was happening. Everyone in the room got quiet as Tsunade enter the room, her face grim. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room became serious.

"Well I guess you're wondering why I summoned you all, huh?" the sober Hokage asked, no humor evident in her voice and after she glanced around the room she continued her speech.

"There has been a sudden surplus of activity from nuke-nin in Konoha terrioty, and I sent Chuunins: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino," the name of Ino dropped the hearts of Sakura and Hinata, "and Jounin: Sarutobi Asuma to get information. Only after they left I got word from someone in the Inuzuka clan that the smell of blood wrafting in from kilometers away was mephitic."

The idle talk before now came in hushed and worried whispers. Many shinobi didn't know who the chuunin sent away were, but they feared that the village has lost shinobi; those that might even take their places when it is their turn to retire.

"Are you saying that the blood smelt were those of the chuunin's and jounin sent?"

"I don't know," the Hokage replied evenly, "The Inuzuka also said that since there was so many different scents coming in that nothing can be accurate. Either they are alive or they're among the one's that are dead or dying." Tsunade looked at the window hoping that the latter wasn't so, but even so she will start arranging funeral services.

"Shisho," Sakura said, while everyone in room became silent and stared at her. "Let me go, please." Sakura looked evenly into Tsunade eye's, waiting for her reply.

"No, Saku-" Tsunade was cut off

"Shisho..." the rest of Sakura's argument was silenced by the raise of her teacher's hand, after studying under her for two years Sakura knows when to stop.

"Sakura let me finish. No, you are not going... without a team of course." Tsunade smirk as she saw her student eye's lit up with determination.

"Chuunins: Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata, and Jounin: Hatake Kakashi, will you join Haruno Sakura for the first group?"

Said shinobi's were at the Hokage desk as their names left her mouth, each nodded; they were consented with team one.

"Since they are no disagreement with the team members, I want the first wave to search and bring back any survivors, and be prepared for the worst." Even though Tsunade did not say it, there was a message in her words; bring living shinobi, konoha ninja or not, and there is a possibility that those sent are dead. Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.

"Now wave one will have _exactly _thirty minutes to get anything that they think they will need. You will meet at Konoha's gate. This is an A-B ranked mission, good luck. Go." and with a wave of her hand those four shinobi simultaneously jumped out of the window and ran across the roof tops their homes to get prepared for the mission ahead of them.

It felt ironic to Sakura that Team Asuma was the intel team and Team Kakashi was being sent to get information about them.

* * *

Hinata was running on the roof tops at top speed, she needed to get ready. Suddenly fast movements that matched her own and she barley avoided bumping into someones chest. With the adrenaline, still pumping through her veins from the mission details, she took out a kunai and stared at the person. Only to blush and be mortified, it was Naruto.

"Oi, Hina-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked, and he frowned at the way she had reacted towards him.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. I-its just that I have a-a mission." Naruto wanted to press the issue more, but seeing her sadden face when she mentioned the mission he decided not to.

An awkward silence followed afterwards and Hinata felt that she must speak because she lost minutes to pack and wasn't even halfway to the Hyuuga Compound yet.

"G-gomen Naruto-kun but I have to go. Bye Naruto-kun, U-uchiha-san." Hinata did a quick, short bow and left, she guessed she had twenty or so minutes left and pushed more charka into her feet. Swiftly Sasuke came out of the shadows.

"What do you think that was all about?" Naruto asked his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"A mission," Sasuke stated, "One that must be important if she left you."

"'Left me' what do you mean by that?"

"Baka," was the only thing that Sasuke said as he shoved his hands into his pockets and left his friend behind to fume.

* * *

"Where's Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked as he stroked Akamaru fur

"I'm here!" the three there turned their heads and saw Hinata entering the clearing with a blush. "Sorry I took so long... I sorta ran into somebody."

Kiba and Kakashi nodded while Sakura had an inking about who it was and wanted to inquire, but she knew hopefully there would be another time for her to ask. Right now they need to worry about Ino and her team.

"Alright," Kakashi stated and waited for the three chuunins to gather around him to continue. "Now Team Asuma is about five kilometers northeast from here, so I want Hinata-chan up front, me and Sakura-chan on the sides, and Kiba and Akamaru in the back, understood?"

While Sakura wanted to protest about having Hinata in the front but it made sense, if there was any traps Hinata's byakugan will be able to spot them, her and Kakashi were to defend, and Kiba and Akamura gave double insurance that no one was going to sneak up on them. Sakura was the last to nod her head, and after she did they got into formation and left at top speed.

* * *

About an hour-and-a-half later, Team Kakashi was three miles of where Team Asuma was supposed to be, when Hinata signaled for them to stop.

"Up ahead are unidentified bodies... and blood - lots of blood... Kiba-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked and everyone attention turned to Kiba, who had both hands blocking his nose, and even Akamaru had a paw over his.

"The smell." Kiba stated, "Its the smell of the blood, its horrible." Suddenlying the group remembered about what Tsunade said that the smell was mephitic. Now that the smell was mentioned the rest of Team Kakashi began to smell it as well.

"I see someone moving!" Hinata said, zooming in with her byakugan, "Its Ino-chan. She's one and a half miles up." At the mention of a surviving Konoha nin the morale of Team Kakashi raised, they got into their formation and following Hinata headed towards Ino.

The smell of blood and bodies increased as they made their way to Ino, and when they got to her she fainted and Sakura made her way over to check and heal her friend. Suddenly Sakura slung Ino's arm over her should and jumped out of the way of a cataclsym of kunai's.

More kunai's followed Sakura as she jumped back and on a miscalcuation she nearly lost her grip on Ino's arm and it seem that this kunai wave will kill her and Ino indifinatly.

"_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō._" Hinata yelled as she jumped in front of Sakura and deflected the kunai's meant for her and Ino.

"Thanks Hianta."

"Well what do we have here?" at this voice the konoha nins got a kunai in their and waited for the enemy to move. "A Hyuuga, eh? And a FEMALE at that." the voice continued and suddenly three nuke-nins appeared.One fought with Kiba, the other went to Kakashi, and the last went to Sakura but was blocked by Hinata.

Twenty minutes later they were still fighting, but were farther apart and it seemed that the nuke-nin were getting wared out, they had fought with Team Asuma. Hinata's opponent went down and before he went down he looked behind her with a smirk. Hinata, confused, looked around her with her byakugan and saw nothing for explanation why he smirked.

Sakura who was facing Hinata several feet back watched as man moved the from the dead bodies and swiftly make his move towards Hinata. Sakura just smirk, thinking that Hinata had seen him with her byakugan, but a minute later Hinata seemed oblivious to the danger around her; but still thinking it was apart of her plan Sakura said noting. Only when the man was an two inches behind Hinata did Sakura began to fret and started to yell Hinata's name - but the words got stuck as her heart was struck with fear as a kunai was raised and she saw Hinata eye's widen in fear...

**Author Notes:**

**Cliffy, aint I mean? Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update, but it is the end of the year and I want to make sure my report card is good! Also sorry if Tsunade or Sakura are out of place, I usually don't do them in a story. Review. Wonder What will happen next? There is more than one wave.**

_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō_ (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)

**This chapter is UNBETA, I don't know, though. So until I get the chapter back you'll have to deal with my grammer mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
